Dragon Hunters' camp
|map = fortressmap.gif }} The Dragon Hunter's Camp is the fortress of the dragon hunters in Garrote Gorge. It must be entered to meet with Charles Quixote in order to enlist him in the quest to Form an Alliance. Chests in this dungeon require Level 7 Master Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance The party will be allowed to enter the anteroom unhindered, so long as it has either allied with the dragon hunters or not yet completed that part of the quest. If the party has allied with the dragons, it will be considered hostile and will be attacked upon entry. 2. Anteroom This is Charles Quixote's antechamber. He has an honor guard made up of two to four Dragon hunters, Crusaders, and/or Dragonslayers. The door to Quixote's office is on the south wall. Before he will agree to join the alliance, he will first give the part the quest to Recover the Dragon Egg. Quixote also confers Knight to Champion promotions, once the conditions have been met. Note that even if the party has allied with the dragons, that Quixote will grant promotions and be civil even if his men are not. If the party has already allied with the dragon hunters, however, Quixote will no longer be found here, but will be found at the Merchant House in Ravenshore instead, sitting on the alliance council. He will then grant promotions from his new location. 3. Great Hall This is a large, virtually unused, great castle hall in which a few Dragon hunters, Crusaders, and/or Dragonslayers patrol, along with a cadre of Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and Mercenary captains. Should the party (while friendly) try to enter this area, they will be told it is off limits to visitors. If they insist upon entering anyway, they will thereafter be considered hostile and attacked on sight. 4. Storage Area Guard Room This small chamber leads to the storage area. One to four Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains may be found here. A tiny access passage leads back to the storage area at 5. 5. Storage Room This room is not only being used for storage, but is also the site of an excavation. The north wall has been knocked out to reveal the entrance to an old underground chapel (area 6). Several Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains can be found here and immediately past the formerly bricked-up area. 6. Underground Chapel This underground chapel was likely once used as a crypt. If the Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains that patrol the area found any grave goods, however, they have moved them to another location. 7. Break Room One or two Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains may be found here at any given time. 8. Recreation Room One or two Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains may be found here at any given time. 9. Bedchamber This is the bed chamber of Charles Quixote's lieutenants. A trapped chest of drawers stands against the wall. 10. Charles Quixote's Bedchamber Quixote's own bedchamber is the largest in the fortress, and is kept under guard by one to three Dragon hunters, Crusaders, and/or Dragonslayers. The bookcse in it doubles as a secret door to his treasure room. 11. Quixote's Treasure Room Quixote's personal treasure room is currently being guarded by several Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains. Eight trapped treasure chests line the walls, containing some low to mid-grade items and gold, and a single unique artifact. This artifact, the sword Snake, can be found in the third chest from the door on the west side of the room. 12. Officer's Dining Hall This officer's dining hall does double duty as a conference room. 13. Mess Hall The men's mess hall usually has one to two Dragon hunters, Crusaders, Dragonslayers, Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains lounging in it. 14. Kitchen Soldiers of fortune, Mercenaries, and/or Mercenary captains may be found on duty in the kitchen. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons